Priceless
by azuretruths
Summary: Love is unconditional..and priceless. And Bones gets it in one big shiny package. B/B implied somewhere in there! Oneshot.


"Dr..Dr..Bones?" An uncertain voice spoke, from the cell phone that Dr. Temperance Brennan was holding to her ear. And at the mean time, trying to scribble down the last few sentences, before what she thought was another call to her about another case..except it turned out to be Parker. Parker Booth. Her partner, Agent Seeley Booth's son. And how did he know her phone number? Where was he? Worry tugged through her veins. Breathing in deeply, she reminded herself not to jump to conclusions. The same line she had told to the elder Booth anyways.

"Parker? Where are you? Have you called your dad?" She replied back, worry still evident in her voice. He was her partner's son...her.._friends_ son. They had saved each other's lives. Worked together in cases. Supported each other occasionally. Friends. What did it matter if she may of felt something more? They were _just partners._ The line she and Booth insisted on, no matter how many hints, jokes, dirty ones concerning the two of them that Angela came up with. But..they supported each other.

"I d-don't know. I called his office..the number he gave me..I'm on a cab to the Jeffre-Jeffersonian..can..you pick me up?" A pleading tone in the child's voice was what sent Dr. Brennan running from her office, muttering sentences at her confused colleagues. At the mean time, she'd have to call Booth at his cell phone and most importantly,yell at him for his Alpha Male tendencies. Such as, believing you were the leader and forgetting to give an emergency phone number to your son. Hmph.

Hurrying to the entrance, she was at least pleased to see the blonde headed boy, quivering in the cold and being led in by the Security Guard, upon recognizing the boy. Of course you could recognize Parker Booth. He had his father's same goofy, yet charming grin and it was going to attract the girls in waves.

"Dr Bones!" Parker yelped and tackling her in a huge hug. "I..missed dad..and I didn't like mom with that Captain Fantastic.." He sobbed into her shoulder while Brennan was recovering from the shock at being tackled at such full force by such a little kid. She'd have to work out the physics, and the velocity of the tackle etc. later on when she had the time. Later. Much later. Plan 1 was to get Parker, soothe him, give him a snack and some hot chocolate. Plan 2 was to figure out a way to murder Booth and trying to hide his six feet and one inch heavy body with all the muscles to go with somewhere. Patting his back and trying to withdraw from the tight hug, she found herself eventually pulling Parker up and carrying, trying to ignore the single snowflake that had fell smack on her nose. Ironically, in the snow, she felt herself slowly melt in the tight clinging from Parker..in the falling snow..

"He really is heavy.." Temperance thought to herself before thanking the Security Guard and turning her heel. But wait. Too late for Plan 2 anyways.

"Parker? Oi! BONES. Parker! Wha--Bones..you..er..." A familar voice yelled at her before she turned around once again, to meet Agent Seeley Booth, out of breath and grinning ear-to-ear at both of them.

Temperance set Parker carefully down, to let him run to his father and tackle him. She turned slowly to face a still goofy looking, slightly dazed Booth, and gave him her best death glare.

That seemed to wipe of that look from his face. Good.

* * *

Booth honestly didn't mind being just partners. They were here for each other right? As long as he got to meet with her everyday. Talk to her everyday. Talk to her into eating like a normal Human every day. When they ate at the diner, having her steal his fries and grinning at him in a mischievous smile definitely made his day. But this with his own kid hugging onto Bones like there was no tomorrow? Even if he had to suffer blowing punches on the back for not letting her know that he apparently gave Parker her business card for emergencies..and another whole long lecture about his "Alpha-Male tendencies" and whatever crappy Squinty-logic stuff she came up with..it was all totally worth it.

Why?

Because seeing the two people he loved and would die for, over and over again, as painful as it would be, hugging each other in the cold..well..rather Parker clinging onto an awkward Bones..it was priceless.

Love was priceless.

--------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Review please and make my day better. I'm not much of a great writer, so this is out of pure boredom, avoiding homework and fangirl tendencies. Not too corny I hope?

SUPER EDIT;;

Sorry about the 3 3 thing. I blame..it on..THE KEYBOARD. YEAH.


End file.
